everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Destin Belle
Destin Belle is the daughter of Belle-Belle, the titular character of Belle-Belle ou le Chevalier Fortune. Character Personality Destin is a true fairy tale prince. She's charming, brave, and always ready to come to the rescue. There's a tear in what people think of her; either they're head over heels or they think she's vapid and self absorbed. It's not untrue that she has a tendency to be vain, but Destin does care about other people. It's all part of being a hero. Although charming and confident, Destin tends to get herself in trouble. She has a bad habit of always believing she'll come out on top. She's impulsive and has a tendency not to think before she acts. If she can't physically get herself out of a scrape, Destin will try to sweet talk her way out of it. Appearance Destin has medium length silver hair, cut into a sharp bob. Her face is a mixture of a sharp jawline, high cheekbones dusted a soft rosy red, and a button nose. Her red eyes are always shining, and more often than not, there tends to be a seductive smirk on her lips. Although she isn't very tall, Destin has a larger than life presence which makes up for her slim and tiny frame. She's fairly muscular, and her features are incredibly well defined. Though born pale, Destin spends a lot of her time outside and has a dark tan. She has a tendency to wear makeup that accentuates her androgynous features, and puts a lot of time into her appearance. Even though she spends a lot of time fighting, she tries to look as stylish and beautiful as possible at all times. Fairy tale – Belle Belle ou le Chevalier Fortune How the Story Goes A king demands one man from every noble household become a soldier. The problem was, Belle-Belle's family had no men able to serve. So, their father had his daughters dress as men and attempt to join this army. The girls all came upon a fairy posing as a shepherdess in trouble, but the first two didn't help the fairy. The youngest, Belle-Belle, did. The fairy gave Belle-Belle some gifts to help her and sent her on her way. Belle-Belle posed as a man and joined the king's army. Women all over fell for her, specifically the queen dowager and a lady in waiting. So the queen dowager had the king make Belle-Belle slay a dragon and get the king's treasure back from the greedy emperor. Belle-Belle managed to complete these tasks and the queen dowager was mad. So she attacked Belle-Belle and pretended Belle-Belle had attacked her instead. Belle-Belle was sentenced to death, but the king saw that she was a woman and married her. How does Destin come into it? Destin's future is to become a soldier, so she's been training to fight from a young age. However, she's also the daughter of a king, which makes her a princess. She's in an odd position because of this, and had trouble balancing what's expected of her and her birthright. She decided to change her destiny to one more befitting of what she felt was right. Instead of becoming a soldier and pretending to be a boy, she's going to be a princess and a knight at once. Considering she's both of those things by birth, no one can challenge her on it. As for pretending to be a boy, she's not for that. Her gender identity is a bit of an enigma, and she mostly doesn't care whether she's addressed with male or female pronouns. For herself, the pronouns she use change depending on her mood, but she/her tends to be the winner. There was a time when she wished she was more feminine, but now she embraces her appearance and personality. She doesn't want to pretend to be anything or anyone; just be herself and be happy. Relationships Family are they perfect or dysfunctional? do they have honorary family members? who's dead? Friends which idiots do they hang out with? Pet Destin has a Camargue named Cheval. Much like her mother's horse, Cheval can speak. He does his best to keep Destin's feet on the ground during her flights of fancy. Romance Destin is quite popular with the ladies, and has a tendency to appreciate them all. She believe she's too young to settle down right now, and there's no one she likes quite enough to have a serious relationship with. Anyway, girls are too beautiful to not date them all. Enemies Destin's enemies mainly amount to angry boyfriends (or girlfriends). In general, she's charming, but that's her downfall. She has no hardcore enemies, but she does sometimes duel. Outfits Destin wears breeches, with high boots. Trivia *Since her parent tale is from France, Destin's clothes are in the colors of the French flag. Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné